Devastating Love
by PureAngel92
Summary: Truly an love Story! It all started when a girl, lose in the woods who had encounter a strange headquater in the middle of the woods. OCxYOHxZEKExLENxTREY.......


PureAngel192

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King ;-(

Summary: A lost young girl came a mysterious headquarter. Her name is Melanie. One day she encounters the person who lives at the place. His name was Seke. She has immediately fallen in love with him. He, in the other hand has been using her as a toy, a slave. She thinks he's in love with her but, she will find out soon enough. What will happen to Melanie? Is she going to be crushed?

**PureAngel192**: Welcome Everyone!

**Len**: Who are you? Why am I in this? And why are you so hyper in this hour of the morning?

**PureAngel192**: For your information I'm the author of this fanfic. You're in this because I dragged u in this. And IT'S 12:00 IN THE AFTERNOON, FOR GODDNESS SAKES.

**Len**: WHAT! You dragged me in this. WHY! Oh really I thought it was only 9:00. HEH HEHE ;)

**PureAngel192**: sighs Anyway let's get this fanfic rolling. Hope you would enjoy it. 3….2…1…Action!

Devastating Love 

It was a fine summer morning, the sun, shining brightly in the clear blue sky. A girl by the name of Melanie walked along the path. She was wearing a blue spaghetti strap top, showing her belly button and a pair of tight blue jeans. A sky blue scarf was tied around her, showing off her slender neck. Her hair had a rich light brown color with a bright copper highlights dangling down to her showers. She has just encounter an abandon headquarter up ahead, while getting lost in the woods. "Hmm, this is strange. I thought no one would live here or even work here." She decided to take a look inside. Although she didn't know that she was being watched by the person who works and lived there. "Hello, is anybody here?" called out to the empty place. She walked deeper and deeper into the headquarter and had found no one. She was just about to give up on her search; suddenly there was a foot step behind her. "Hello? Who's there?" she called out again. No answer. She called out again. No answer, but there was another foot step being heard. She started to panic. Her breathing was unsteady; her feet were shaking. She jumped when she felt someone firmly gripping her shoulders. She couldn't really see the person but, can feel the persons breathing along her neck. She blushed at that thought and quickly shook her head.

"Who's there?" she asked quietly, merely a whisper. The person didn't answer. She can feel the person free her shoulders and walking away. He then claps his hands and the lights turned on brightly. There, stood the hottest guy she ever seen. His lean and masculine body, showing through his tight black shirt was a masterpiece. His hair shining in the lights, taken in a rich copper, and brown color, standing on the stage, looking down at her. She was shocked, she couldn't fine her voice to ask what his name is nor does he lives here. "Who are you? Who do u think you are trespassing my territory," he said breaking the silent. Coming out of her cocoon she answered him back, "I… I'm Melanie and I….. got lost walking along the woods this morning." "Melanie eh…. What a pretty name for such a pretty girl." He cooed back while he walks closer and closer to her. She was blushing by now and scare about what he's going to do to her at that moment. She took a step back when she felt his hand on her arm. He smirked and grabbed both of her arms. "I'm Seke, the leader of this headquarter. And you have just made a _big_ mistake by coming into this place. For now, you are going to PAY." gripping her arms even tighter.

By now, Melanie was terrified; she just wants to get out of Seke's strong arms and out of this place. Seke have move up from her arms to her neck. She wanted to scream for help, but was quickly covered with his lips. She tried to jerk free, but was too weak against him! She felt like all her energy was drain from her body and unconscious filling her mind.

By the time she woke up she was in Seke's rather large bed completely naked. The only thing covering her was a thin silk bed sheet. She yelped when she found the extra weight on the other side of the bed especially without any light to identify who or thing it was. She knew it was him. As he got closer, he started to feel upward along her body. She squirmed and moan at his touch. He smirked. "What are you laughing about?" she asked with annoyance. This only made him laugh even harder. "It's you I'm laughing about." He replies dully coming up to her breast. She squirmed again, "What… what does that suppose to…to mean?" asked trying not to be too comfortable. "I just _love_ the way you squirm and moan to my touch. It just eager me to go on," he said this while having an evil smile on his face. "N…no please don," she was cut off by his lips. She tried to pull away, but Seke had a firm grip on her.

PureAngel192: Well, that it! What do u guys think?

Len: Ewww!

PureAngel192: Shut Up! You'll be in the position later on the chapters!

Len: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

PureAngel192: You heard me (with a side glare) see you later in chapter 2! Remember to R& R!


End file.
